Ninjago Battle Royale
by cbear142
Summary: title says it all! read ch 1 for more details before continuing. rated T for safety measures i do not own Ninjago
1. Chapter 1

You! Yeah you!

Despite that there are some other fanfictions circling on the subject, how would you like to choose who you want, dear reader, to fight in the Battle Royale, Ninjago Style?

The rules are simple

You can choose any two characters in the Ninjago series, whether hero, villain, or bystander, to fight each other in a Battle Royale

You are also allowed to choose an arena (ex: Ouroborous, Ninjago City, etc)

OCs are acceptable, but if not owned by you, you must receive permission from the owner

You can request who wins and loses, and your weapon choice, but there will be no extreme violence or obscenity allowed on request

Every 10 chapters, there will be the Ultimate Arena Battle, where a lucky person will have the opportunity to choose 8 players to fight

Winners receive a special prize, while the loser must face a small embarrassing but hilarious punishment which can be thought up by you.

Remember to have fun and enjoy; don't put down others for their ideas

In addition, if enough people seem to like this idea, I will think of making this a crossover and will allow you to choose from any outside category's characters so they can join in the fun. I will allow suggestions for the categories and put up a poll to see which one you guys want to do

So start posting your choices for the Ninjago Battle Royale, I will hopefully start writing this tomorrow, before or after updating my other story, which you may check out if you want.

I intend to not copy from any other author on this subject, it was merely an idea I've had for some time

For now, go on, dear reader, and let's BATTLE!


	2. Chapter 2

ARE YOU READY!

FOR NINJAGO! BATTLE! ROYALE!

**Cbear: **hellooooo fellow ninjagonites! Cbear142 here with co-star Alex to start of our first round of NINJAGO BATTLE ROYALE! I'm so tensed up! Who could it be?

**Alex:** Umm... you wrote this story yourself, plus so far there has been only one request, and you know who it is.

**Cbear: **SO? Doesn't mean I can't act a little suspenseful!

**Alex:** *rolls her eyes and sighs loudly*

**Cbear: **Hey! I saw that! Do you need to be reminded who gave you LIFE?!

**Alex: **...you didn't take your meds today did you?

**Cbear: **Bitch please, like I would take anything that would dumb me down for this event

**Alex:** *sighs and shakes her head* Anyway, today's match was requested by PeytonTacoway11, so without further ado, let's introduce today's fighters.

**Cbear: ***puts a calmer expression on* We now go LIVE to the Dark Island!

_Camera pans to the Dark Island, home of the Overlord, where a coliseum has arisen, seated with thousands of spectators_

**Cbear:** Let's start off with our first challengers! In this corner, she's blonde, she's tan, and you do NOT wanna get on her bad side, here's PEYTON!

**Peyton: ***swings baseball bat* Try to stay outta my way!

**Cbear:** ... I'll take your word for it, but do keep in mind; I did not take my meds today. Anyway, also challenging in this corner: in one life he could have been a gourmet culinary artist, but for now he's aiming his spatula for you, give it up for BRICE!

**Brice:** *sets frying pan shield in place* Umm... why is your eye twitching?

**Cbear:** No questions shall be asked, we came here for BATTLE not JEOPARDY! Back to you Alex.

**Alex:** Ok... let's get this thing started quickly. On this side we have a metal toting elemental master who should have *cough cough* put up a better fight, here's KARLOFF!

**Karloff:** I would have won if not for pesky ninja with spiky hair.

**Alex:** Well if you manage to win this you could do something about that. Anyway, also fighting, we have the not-so-Overlord.

**Crowd:** BOOOO!

**Overlord:** SHUT UP, YOU FILTHY INGRATES! And you! What do you mean not-so-over?!

**Alex: **Cuz you're nothing but a repetitive and boring villain, at least in some opinions

**Cbear:** You ain't got nothing _over_ me and the awesome villains I could conjure up!

**Overlord:** WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU...!

**Alex: ***pulls out a vaccum cleaner and sucks up the Overlord cloud* First off cbear; you need to write him in his more humanistic form. Second; please omit from making anymore puns

**Kai (in the audience): **Yea, and why are the two of you hinting that Karloff might..?

**Cbear:** You do realize I can punish you for this insubordination. *eyes darken and she waves her hand*

**Kai:** *finds himself in a cannon* Nonononononono AAAHHH! *shoots off into the next chapter*

**Alex: **Was that necessary?

**Cbear:** Don't worry. I'll have much in store for him... *crazy look in her eyes* ehe.. ehehehe... EHEHEHEHE!

**Alex: **And this is why you need help. Anyway, are the challengers ready?

**Challengers:** *nod in agreement, weapons poised*

**Alex: **3...2...1...FIGHT!

Karloff smashes his metal fists together, forming a hard coat of metal, while the Overlord (now in his human/dragon faced form from season 2) begins to shoot Dark Matter from his hands at the other two figures.

After exchanging glances, Peyton swings her bat, which sends the Dark Matter back at the Overlord, while he barely manages to not get hit in the face.

Brice uses his frying pan to deflect the other dark bits, and charges towards Karloff, and the two began dueling, metal fists clashing against the frying pan and spatula.

**Karloff:** What can silly spatula do against METAL FISTS?

Karloff punches the ground, sending an underground shockwave towards Brice, who stumbles to regain his footing. As he recovers, he smiles.

**Brice:** Oh nothing! Just this!

The spatula increases in size to the point where Karloff can only look on as the spatula swats him clear across the stadium

**Crowd:** Cheers excitedly

**Alex:** Who knew how much of a crowd we'd get in on this whole battle thing. At this rate we could...

**Cbear:** Shut up a second! I'm watching Peyton!

Meanwhile Peyton is facing off against the overused Overlord, who has grabbed a dark katana and begins to duel with it against Peyton's bat. After catching the girl off guard, he clamps down on the bat with his jaws (he has a crocodile face) and throws it clear across the arena.

**Overlord:** What a shame, looks like it's strike three, and you're out.

**Cbear:** LAAAAAAAMMMEEEE

This doesn't slow Peyton down, as she leaps over the Overlord's head, stepping on it in the process, and rolls towards her bat. Once she picks it up, she flips onto her feet and swings her bat at the descending Overlord, making a sickening impact on his face.

**Alex:** NICE! I'm soo watching the replay

_Replay shows the bat making impact on the Overlord's face, as something shoots out of his mouth._

**Cbear:** OMIGOSH! She knocked out his teeth!

The Overlord looks over at Peyton, fiery anger in his eyes. With a roar, he lashes out at her, knocking her into Brice, who was about to finish off his fight with Karloff. Both knocked to the ground the quickly gather in their surroundings as their rivals descend upon them.

Karloff immediately grabs Peyton, and smashes her gut with his fists, sending her spiraling onto the floor of the arena. The Overlord begins to duel Brice, but the latter's efforts are in vain as the former breaks his spatula in half, cutting Brice with his katana of darkness. After a long beat down, the two seemed to be out of the match, as the Overlord and master of steel bore down on them.

**Cbear: **Shame, I honestly thought they were going to win. Anyway, FINISH IT!

Karloff aims his fists at Brice's beaten face, while the Overlord aims his dark katana at Peyton's heart, while the two battered rivals close their eyes, waiting for death.

Suddenly, a familiar voice comes from out of the blue, stopping the ancient dark lord and the elemental master from finishing the job.

**Cbear: **Whoa whoa whoa! WHAT IS THIS?! SERIOUSLY WHAT **IS** THIS!?

**Karloff: **You say to finish them, so we finish job

**Overlord:** This is a fight to the death right?

**Cbear: **SERIOUSLY DID **ANY** OF YOU READ THE RULES?!

**Peyton and Brice: ***weakly raise their hands*

**Cbear: ***grabs healing medicine and pours it on the two, causing them to instantly recover* I know I have a tendency to break rules, but REALLY?! I EVEN SAID LAST CHAPTER ABOUT HOW TO **SPECIFICALLY** FOLLOW THE RULES! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE EVIL AND YOU SPEAK BAD ENGLISH DOES **NOT** MEAN YOU PULL OFF SOME DICK MOVE LIKE THAT!

**Alex:** Ok before cbear breaks a blood vessel, I'm here to declare Peyton and Brice the winners of our first Ninjago Battle Royale! Congratulations!

**Cbear: ***calms down slightly* Right, so for our _true_ winners, who actually _read_ the rules, your prize is some new reinforced weapons of your choice! We have a highly specialized new bat for Peyton and a universal spatula for Brice

**Peyton and Brice: ***checks out the new weapons* Thanks so much!

**Alex:** No problem. After the beat down you received, you deserve some more top of the line material. The gadgets you want to use on your new weapons are up to your imagination. *sighs* it's good to use high tech weapons

**Cbear:** ANYWAY *turns slowly towards the other two with a dark look in her eye* the would have been winners that acted like LOSERS receive a punishment. You both have to enter a hot dog eating contest without any breaks.

**Overlord:** Umm... really? That's it? Well that's... not too bad...

**Cbear: **Oh, did I mention you're facing off against the Great Devourer?

**Karloff and the Overlord: **NOOOOO!

_Five Hours Later..._

The two losers are shoving hot dogs down their throats, looking sick and downcast, as the VERY giant snake is still eating hot dog after hot dog, looking satisfied.

**Alex:** Ok I think we should stop. At this rate we'll run out of the world surplus of hot dogs.

**Cbear:** All right then, go stop them before they puke it all up. As for those who don't abide by rules, remember that though some rules are meant to be broken, don't break them when I'm off my meds. My mind goes into WEIRD places without them...

**A/N: Ok then, that story escalated into chaos, but seriously, I am off my medication hence the weirdness. So shoutout to the people of Ninjago who enter the arena: read my rules, or suffer! As for the readers, thank you all for putting up with me today, and please post who YOU want to see fight in the next Ninjago Battle Royale.**

**On a side note, I promise the next parts will not be that weird and the rule breakers will not be severe (if I even make any). I understand if this chapter was too much and I apologize. But I was seriously excited to get this underway!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cbear: **So then... Ninjago City...

**Alex: **You forgot to write in the arena

**Cbear: **Well I originally hoped for a fight in the city, but I guess that causes too much "mass hysteria" so let's fix us up an arena.

*pulls out a magic pencil and notebook* So let's have us a battle, Ninjago style

_A coliseum appears out of nowhere, landing right on top of Dareth's dojo._

**Dareth: **AHH! My dojo! All of my trophies! My collection!

**Cbear: **Your FAKE collection

**Alex: ***says sarcastically* Ninjago Battle Royale: ruining people's fake trophies since a couple of days ago

**Cbear: ***glares at the two while holding her magic pencil*

**Dareth and Alex: **...eep..

**Cbear: ** You darn right eep. Now without further ado...

ARE YOU READY!

FOR NINJAGO! BATTLE! ROYALE!

**Cbear:** Helllooooooo fellow Ninjagonites! This is cbear142 and Alex the Green Ninja coming to you live from Ninjago City, where our next match shall take place!

**Alex: **Today's match was requested by the guest Darkrainbow, so let's go meet our contestants!

_Pans down to the arena, where the four challengers... wait... five?_

**Cbear: **Jay get outta here, you're not fighting till next chapter!

**Jay: **Wait what? But you went as far as pummeling me to get me into this in the first place!

**Cbear: **Well too bad! Unless you want to fight in two consecutive chapters only to get your butt handed to you!

**Jay: **Ok then, not that I'm complaining...

**Cbear: **DID YOU SAY COMPLAIN?

**Jay: **Nononononono AAAHH!

_Jay finds himself skydiving without a parachute into a dark abyss that leads to the next chapter._

**Cbear: **Ok then, any other complaints?

**Everyone: ***quickly shakes their heads*

**Alex: **... now that that horror is long gone, time to introduce our first group of fighters! In this corner: she's a Beverly Hills hulk without the green and he's an awkward blonde decked in blue; here's Star and Jake!

**Star: ***gives a stiff nod to the crowd, flipping her double sided daggers*

**Jake: ***pulls out his silver daggers and waves* can't wait to get my inner warrior on!

**Cbear: **Aww! He thinks he's gonna win! Well in this battle, anything could happen, so it's best to think badly so you won't get crushed.

**Alex: **That's the opposite of how you should act, but anyway, our next contestants are two ninja who need no introduction since they seem to be a popular pairing with Pixal. Give it up for Lloyd and Zane!

**Lloyd: **Cool! Can't wait for this battle to get started, huh Zane?

**Zane: **I am just curious as to where Kai is right now. He should be here after you shot him out of a...

**Cbear: ***points to the sky* wait for it

_A sound of screaming from far above becomes louder as a certain red ninja falls on top of his two comrades._

**Kai: **Jeez! Next time you want to shoot me into the future, can I get a little warning?

**Cbear: ***pulls out magic pencil and notebook*

**Kai: ***squeaks* or not!

**Cbear: **That's better. Now before we begin, you've ALL READ THE RULES RIGHT?!

**Contestants: ***nod quickly*

**Cbear: **Good, now get into position maggots! Battle begins in 3... 2... 1... BATTLE!

Zane starts off the fight by using his ice powers to freeze the field, slowing the opponents in their tracks. As they try to regain balance, Lloyd uses his Spinjitzu to knock the two into even more disarray. Using this to his advantage, Zane throws his shurikens.

Luckily Star sees this coming, and as her eyes change from brown to red, she uses the double blades to knock both shurikens aside. Jake uses the distraction to target Zane with his daggers, throwing them at the weaponless ice ninja.

Zane manages to dodge the daggers, using his Spinjitzu to knock aside Star and retrieve his weapons. Meanwhile, Lloyd joins in, colliding with Star using his tornado, and sends them spiraling toward the right. As they stand, the two immediately rush at each other, blade to blade.

With the other two, the fight becomes an all out dodging contest, as Zane and Jake throw their weapons while trying to dodge the other's blades. Jake soon gets hit with one of the shurikens and his arm becomes frozen.

**Jake: **What in the...?

Zane charges at Jake, freezing him from the waist down, and rushes off to aid Lloyd, leaving Jake to try and break free of his icy prison.

Star manages to disarm Lloyd of his blade, and as she aims to claim victory, Zane shoots a volley of ice at her from afar. She barely manages to dodge the projectiles, and soon finds herself facing the two ninja. Despite her valiant fight, they begin to close in on her with their Spinjitzu tornados.

**Cbear: **You know, as much as Lloyd makes a great Green Ninja, I still prefer you to him

**Alex: **Well thanks I suppose. The whole Green Ninja thing is kind of cool though. Although Lloyd does become a great fighter as time progresses, especially fighting his Overlord-possessed father. When am I going to face the Overlord...?

**Cbear:** NO SPOILERS! NOW WATCH THE FIGHT!

During this brief interlude, Star had managed to get back on her feet, and successfully knocked Zane back from her. Now she had to concentrate on Lloyd...

With a blast of white light, Star finds herself frozen in ice, interrupted from dealing the winning move.

Zane and Lloyd walk up to each other and high five, relieved at winning.

**Cbear: **Ummm... not quite yet boys..

Jake comes from out of nowhere and knocks Zane onto the floor, where the nindroid lies unconscious. Lloyd quickly pulls out a sword and hastily begins dueling with Jake.

**Lloyd: **Now I feel like you're doing this on purpose!

**Cbear: **Aww you're welcome, but he did it on his own, so shut your trap and fight!

Jake manages to disarm Lloyd during this quick conversation, and as he traps his rival, Lloyd suddenly remembered that he had actual cool powers at his disposal.

Before Jake can react, he is crushed underfoot by a Golden Dragon, with Lloyd on top smirking down in triumph.

**Lloyd: **Good try, but ninja never quit!

**Cbear: **Cute, but we're here for battle. Time to announce our winners and losers.

_After Zane regains consciousness and Star is unfrozen..._

**Cbear: **Ok you all did well... good job in battle... blah blah blah. The winners of this match are Zane and Lloyd!

**Alex: **As for their prize, the two receive a trip to the sauna, after spending their fight in the cold.

**Lloyd: **Well I've had worse prizes

**Zane: **I as well. *whispers to Lloyd* Let's leave before she assumes that we do not like the prize.

**Cbear: **All right then, SCRAM! *grabs the winners and hurls them into a nearby car, in which she proceeds to push downhill in the direction of the sauna.

**Alex: **O_O anyway, as for our losers, Star and Jake, as request by the reviewer, you must don one of these outfits and head with me to the mall. *hands them a bag*

**Jake: **Well I guess I'll be Rainbow Dash

**Star: ***grabs a Twilight Sparkle outfit* let's get this over with

_~At the mall~_

**Star: **Hello everybody. We're supposed to be singing the My Little Pony theme, so please bear with us. 1... 2... 3

The two begin singing the song, while adults look in confusion, children gaze in wonder, and Cbear holds a video camera.

**Cbear: **This is DEFINITELY going into the archives!

**Alex: **Face it: you love watching people do crazy things for no reason

**Cbear: **Don't you know me well?

A little girl walks up to the two losers of the match.

**Girl: **Where are the other ponies? Why is it only you two? I want the others!

**Star: **Look kid, it's bad enough Cbear's taping this, I don't need any more embarrassment.

**Girl: **Where are the others?! You guys are the worst ponies!

**Jake: **Listen to me, kid. My Little Pony is not real!

**Star: **Jake! Do you realize what you've done?!

**Girl: **... what... did... you say... about MY PONIES?!

**Cbear: **Oh geez look at this kid! If it comes to it I should hire her!

_As the girl begins to scream and lunge at the two ponies, the chapter goes black..._

THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE WAS LOST. WE'RE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE


	4. Chapter 4

_Cbear and Alex sit on their plush couch, looking through the Battle Royale contestants._

**Alex: ***looking down at her phone* So who's going to fight who today?

**Cbear: ***pulls out a small sheet* Let's see... so hugsrgood45 has requested a battle with Jay, so good thing I sent him flying into this chapter... and he shall be facing...

_SLAM! Cbear smacks her phone on the table in shock_

**Alex: **What in the..?! What's wrong?!

**Cbear: ***slowly and creepily smiles* It's time

_She goes to the secret door in the room, pressing a random code that gains access to a top secret basement._

**Alex: **I didn't know you had a basement. Or a secret door. And have you taken any meds...?

**Cbear: **Shut up we're here

_The two stop in front of a large metal door, where something is banging around inside_

**Cbear: **Time to get this battle started... muahahah...muahaha... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Alex: **Oh dear...

ARE YOU READY!

FOR NINJAGO! BATTLE! ROYALE!

**Cbear: **Helllloooooooo Ninjagonites! Cbear142 and Alex the Green Ninja here live in Birchwood Forest, and let's get this edition of Battle Royale started, shall we? *begins maniacally laughing* hehe... hehehe... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Alex: **Yea, so viewers are advised to lock their doors and stay as far away from the host as possible at this moment. Anyway, today's request was brought to you by hugsrgood45, so let's meet our contestants!

**Cbear: ***still laughing maniacally*

**Alex: **Ok... once she calms down, Cbear will introduce our other contestant, but for now bear with me as our first battler is arriving by air!

_Out of the sky, a tiny scream can be heard, and turns into a loud yell as a blue clad figure falls onto a soiled mattress in the stadium._

**Alex: **And here he is now! A loud and zippy chatterbox, he is the ninja of lightning who holds a passion for Nya: here's Jay!

**Jay: ***weakly stands up and speaks* Heey guys... what smells?

**Alex: **No further questions allowed, and now we head to our other contestant, who...

_A loud cluck is heard from the other side of the arena, as the figure in the tunnel comes out to reveal..._

**Jay: **Is that... a ROBOT CHICKEN?

**Cbear: **Wrong, bitch! He's STEVE THE AWESOME ROBOT CHICKEN OF DOOM!

**Steve: ** BKAWKAW!

**Jay: **Is this even possible? Or LEGAL!?

**Cbear: **It is in my world, motor mouth. Originally, only Ninjago characters and OCs were allowed, but I could NOT let Steve's opportunity pass! This chicken gonna whup your little whiny ass!

**Alex: **O_O yea... not going to ask or bother

**Jay: **So you're just gonna leave me here to fight a robot chicken?

**Alex: **Well it keeps me safe and gets me paid, so for now, I can only bid you good luck

**Cbear: **ALL RIGHT! THIS MATCH WITH JAY AND STEVE SHALL NOW COMMENCE! Careful, though *whispers* you don't want to wake the tree horns

**Jay: **Wait what...?

**Cbear: **BATTLE BEGINS NOW!

Jay barely has time to dodge as Steve pecks at him. He whips out his nunchuks and shoots a lightning bolt at Steve's face.

**Cbear: **NOOOOO! STEVE!

As Jay continues to shoot sparks at Steve, the robot chicken in actuality is preparing for an attack. Before Jay realizes it, Steve kicks a robot egg towards him; an egg that turns out to be a bomb.

**Jay: ***throws the egg away* EEP!

The egg explodes on impact with the ground, creating a formidably sized crater in the arena floor, but does little to unfazed Jay and Steve, who are dueling hard, nunchuk to beak.

After a hard headbutt from the robot, Jay lays stunned on the ground, and Steve steps on the lightning ninja. The match seems to be over.

**Nya: ***in the crowd, thinking on how to aid her boyfriend* Jay, I always preferred Cole! 

A muffled yell comes from under Steve's foot, and soon the robot chicken can only watch as Jay lifts up his metal foot, his body shining with his true potential state. Jay begins to spin the chicken like a hammer in the hammer throw, and releases him across the stadium into the crowd.

**Crowd: **AAGH! WHY?!

**Kai: **Seriously, does this always have to happen to me?

**Cbear: **Uh, yea! Cuz Steve's my family pet and outranks you all! STEVE IS KEY!

**Steve: **BAWKAW!

Steve stands and faces the lightning ninja, eyes glowing red as blood. The robot chicken begins to light up in blue, and his chest cavity begins to expand into a cannon.

**Jay: **Shoot

Steve fires a plasma blast at Jay, who barely manages to escape the blast without singeing his arm. He turns to the metal beast, and uses Spinjitzu to knock Steve into a corner. There, Jay begins to emit blow after blow at the robot, and the end seems near for Steve the Awesome Robot Chicken of Doom

**Alex: **Well that must be a shame about your pet...

**Cbear: **AAH! We're getting to my favorite part!

Unbeknownst to Jay, the robot chicken was nowhere near done, and began to charge for a final attack. After an agonizing hour, Steve lifted his neck high and emitted a loud COCK A DOODLE DOO

Before Jay knew it, he was covered from head to toe in chickens of all ages, which were constantly pecking him and splattering him with their eggs.

**Cbear: **And the cavalry arrives!

A few minutes later, Jay is left unconscious on the ground, covered in egg yolks, peck marks, and feathers.

**Cbear: **AND OUR WINNER IS STEVE! *runs over to the robot chicken* WAY TO GO BUDDY I'M SO PROUD!

**Steve: **CLUCKAWK

**Cbear: **Our winner today's prize is to finally receive his wings! *quickly applies the aerodynamic feature* go now, Steve! Be free; free to cause chaos and awesomeness wherever you go!

**Steve: **BAKAWKAWK! *flies off, circles the arena, and leaves into the sunset*

**Cbear: ***sniff* they grow up so fast

**Alex: **I guess they do, CB. Now for our loser...

_Alex goes to revive Jay. After revival, Jay awaits his verdict_

**Cbear: **Right. Sorry Jay, it's not that I hate you, it's just business. But your punishment prize is coming right this way.

_A loud moan echoes through the Birchwood Forest, followed by similar noises_

**Jay: **Don't tell me that's...

**Cbear: **Yep. You shall be trying to fight the treehorns. And this time, no Zane to help.

Jay walks over to the treehorns slowly

**Jay: **Uhh... nice tree creatures... don't hurt me...

The creatures begin to kick Jay around like a soccer ball, launching him every which way across the arena.

**Cbear: **It's like the World Cup with giant long legged tree creatures and a blue human soccer ball.

**Alex: **Yea I suppose... but you're going to pay for his healing expenses right?

**Cbear: **Well duh! I'm mean and insane, but I wouldn't ignore that. *looks at her schedule quickly* delete delete delete

**Shoutout to whoever saw that reference to a certain Youtuber **** Anyway thank you for watching, please submit your requests for the Ninjago Battle Royale, and I will see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

ARE YOU READY!

FOR NINJAGO! BATLLE! ROYALE!

**Cbear: **Aaaaaaannnnndddd what is happening Ninjagonites? Cbear142 here with my friend Alex as we head on to our next match here in Ninjago City!

**Alex: **Hopefully the author stays in a good mood. She was very surprised at the Super Bowl outcome, but even more surprised at finding the full episodes of the new Ninjago season up to episode 44 on YouTube

**Cbear: **Not going to spoil anything, but I cannot wait for next season's villain! Anyway, let's go underway with introducing our contestants in today's fight. Alex?

**Alex: **Over in this corner: she's a black and yellow diva with overalls, here's Skye!

**Skye: ***whips around her double bladed staff and adjusts her glasses*

**Cbear: **Haha! NERRRRRRRRRDD!

**Skye: ***eyes change color* Excuse me?

**Cbear: **Sorry, the glasses are cool and all, but I just had to say that once today to get it out of my system. I show NO PREJUDICE to those who need visual aid!

**Alex: **Okaaaay... on to our next contestants, here's the pair of ninja that could not stop dicking around over Nya for a whole season: Cole and Jay!

**Jay: **Dicking around?! He was the one who admitted he liked her from out of nowhere!

**Cole: **Whatever, that's water under the bridge, but I think I recall you being the one to overreact about it in the first place.

**Cbear: **Who cares anymore!? You made up, and accepted the truth: that Nya should NEVER be let near any matchmakers or PIXAL for the rest of her days. Otherwise I can guarantee this show's gonna go downhill.

**Nya: **Ok, but since when did you rule over my life decisions?

**Cbear: **Since you decided to deem yourself as my least favorite character in season 3

**Alex: ***stands in between the feuding girls* Settle down, guys! We're here for a match, not a cat fight!

**Jay: **Yea, but I don't think I'd mind that option too much

**Alex: **... the fact that you just went down that road is awkward and perverted enough as it is... the next time you do it; I will be the one to catapult you into your personal hell

**Jay: ***gulp*

**Cole: **Ok, maybe your nightmares aren't only affecting your sleep

**Cbear: **Well if you think that's bad, just wait until you guys LOSE! I'm calling the shots here, and any more talk from any of you will result in immediate loss, got it?

**Everyone: ***nods quickly*

**Cbear: **All right then, contestants, get ready to 321GOO!

**Skye: **Wait what about...?

Skye was interrupted, however, by Cole kicking her in the stomach across the floor, using his earth powers to trap her where she fell.

Using this, Jay uses his Spinjitzu to spice things up a bit for Skye, knocking her back and forth around the tornado.

She falls, landing on her feet, before pulling out her double bladed staff and deflecting the chunks of earth Cole sends at her. With every deflection, she moves closer to the black ninja, before smacking him across his chest, sending him reeling across the stadium.

Jay quickly steps in, grabbing his nunchuks, and begins to duel with Skye. In the meantime, Cole gets up from his winded state, and pulls out his scythe. He hurls it to the ground, causing a crack that expands towards the duelers.

Jay manages to catch the fissure and jumps away, but Skye, however, is trapped by the earth, and currently struggles to break free.

As the boys let their guard down, Skye uses her staff to get some ground to propel herself out of the earth, where she faces the two ninja.

After a small moment of silence, the three begin an all out fight, Skye quickly managing to defend herself from the constant attacks of Jay and Cole, who fervently try to break her defensive walls.

The fight goes on for quite some time, to the point where a certain host is growing sick of the tension.

**Cbear: **I'm getting pretty sick of this tension. When are they gonna quit?!

**Alex: **Umm they quit once they give up, like it says in the rules you forced everyone to follow.

**Cbear: **Psshhh forget rules! If they want to take long, so be it. But in the meantime, we have an audience to entertain! *pulls up to an array of buttons* Now then, let's make this more interesting, shall we?

All of a sudden, the fight comes to a stop as the competitors are swept downward as the stadium begins to tilt to the left. In a matter of seconds, a cage of lions is released onto the challengers, and random bursts of fire emit from spots on the ground.

**Cole: **What the..?! What are you trying to do, kill us?!

**Cbear: **I'm merely speeding up the whole fighting process, my dear ninja. Now don't just stand there: FIGHT!

**Skye: **Is it always this crazy? I thought we'd just be fighting for as long as possible until winner takes all!

**Alex: **Girl, you have no idea what you've gotten into.

The ground begins to shake, and Jay barely manages to avoid having his butt burnt by a stream of fire. The contestants soon realize that this fight must end as soon as possible; otherwise they would become chew toys to those lions over there.

**Cole: **Quick, strike us down Skye.

**Skye: **What?! No! You guys need to finish this!

**Jay: **SOMEONE MAKE UP THEIR MIND BEFORE I BECOME LION CHOW!

The lions take notice of Jay's screaming, and make their way to the bickering challengers.

**Cole: **Great Jay! You HAD to freak out on us!

**Jay: **I CAN'T HELP BEING WHO I AM! NOW SOMEONE PLEASE WIN THIS THING ALREADY!

Jay is interrupted by a punch to the gut, as Skye knocks him to the floor. She then proceeds to jab a surprised Cole in the ribs, sending him reeling into Jay.

**Jay: **Ow! Jeez could you be any heavier?!

**Cbear: **And we have our winner: Skye!

**Cole: **Well, at least we don't have to face any lions.

**Cbear: **True, but what you're facing is probably waay worse! *starts laughing an evil laugh*

~Two minutes later~

**Jay: ***trying to break free of his pole, along with Cole* IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY?!

**Cbear: **Hell yea it is! It's what I live for. *pulls the lever*

**Both: **AAAAGGGHH!

The two ninja splash into a pool, where a school of hungry sharks are awaiting their arrival

**Alex: **Ugh! You think you could have at least dumbed down the pain on Cole? Oh yea and Jay too I guess...

**Cbear: **Calm your tits, they'll be out soon. Cole's gotta get ready for his date.

**Alex: **... date?

**Cbear: **Didn't I tell you? Skye wins a date with Cole.

**Alex: **So you just had the world pair me with Cole, but then decided to smack me in the face with this whole date business, huh?

**Cbear: **Karma's a bitch, man

**Awesomegirl101: I hope you enjoyed the story and the date with Cole**

**Thank you to those who are still reading this! I'm really glad that you all enjoy what I decide to write for entertainment.**

**Last I checked, YouTube had links to the episodes of Season 4 if you want to check it out. I found it quite interesting...**

**For those who may get mad at my rant about the "love triangle" business: in my own opinion, the show got worse with that mess, and that combined with the other let downs that I might bring to attention later caused me to avoid most of Season 3. I like Nya in general, as well as the two boys, but watching Cole and Jay bicker over Nya's trust of a COMPUTER matchmaker made me dislike her for her whole misleading and toying of the two's emotions. I'm stopping here, in case of any hate from you guys, but this is my opinion, and I mean no harm to other's opinions on Ninjago, season 3, and the characters. I still love this show with a passion **


End file.
